The Dream Wars Part 1: He Luvs Me, He Luvs U Not
by daniebagel
Summary: No! Water Nymph is not Dead!!! Sorry, I've just been really busy. But I'm going away, so I'm posting two more storirs to occupy your minds with. This is the first part of a trilogy, Songfic to the He luvs me, he luvs u not by Dream.


Dream - He loves me, He Loves U Not  
  
  
"Oh god Ron, gag me." Hermione said.  
  
"Wha- huh?" Ron said, looking up from staring at Lavender.  
  
"Harry and Cho. Doesn't it just make you sick?"  
  
She gestured over to where Harry and Cho were sharing were sharing a chair. She was straddling him, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. They were locking lips, and hadn't come up for air for quit sometime.  
  
"Why does it bother you some much?" He asked. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Of course not Ron. It's just, It's- Cho. I mean, I hate to say it, but... what a bitch!"  
  
Ron laughed. "What did she ever do to you?"  
  
"She, well- nothing. But she's never been anything but borderline polite to me, for Harry's sake. She has him wrapped around her little finger and I just don't like it!"  
  
"I have to agree with you. She is a bitch. I still don't see what he sees in her. Other than the fact that she is really hot and-" Hermione glared at him. "But- he had a crush on her before he got to know her. Maybe it never went away."  
  
"But Ron... aren't you worried? I mean, he'd do anything for her! He's almost obsessive, it's- disgusting! She's no good for him."  
  
"Try telling him that." Ron said.  
  
"What? And get my head bitten off? Dream on Ron."  
  
The conversation was abruptly finished when Harry and Cho approached.  
  
The way she hung off his arm.... Like- like she was saying, "Look what I caught!" It made her sick.  
  
Cho smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Sickly sweet.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione." She said. "Ron."  
  
She disentangled herself from Harry and left the common room, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey guys." Harry said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"You have lipstick on your face," she said, returning to her homework.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They sat in silence for several moments.  
  
"What?" Harry finally asked.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. "Nothing... Nothing... by the way, you haven't got that lipstick off yet..."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"At least it's not with her..." Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Harry said, turning around.  
  
"Nothing, just- just go to bed."  
  
He left them, climbing the stairs to the dormitories.  
  
"I still say you're jealous."  
  
"Ron, I'm not jealous. I just- hate her fuckin' guts!"  
  
Ran laughed once more. "Man Herm, you got it bad."  
  
"I do not! Just- shut up for once, Ron. Please."  
  
He sighed. "As you wish madam..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione pulled herself out of bed, walking blind in the dark over to the water pitcher. She sighed, realizing it was empty.  
  
Pulling open the curtains to let in the moonlight, she wondered if an empty water pitcher was a good enough reason for a trip to the kitchen in the middle of the night.  
  
She sighed once more, leaning against the windowsill. For some reason she couldn't get the mental picture of Harry and Cho. It was nagging, wouldn't go away.  
  
Ron was wrong. She was just seriously worried. Cho was, well- a bitch. What more could you say. He was, well, Hermione had to admit that she was gorgeous. More than a few guys stared after her when she walked through a room. But, Harry, he was like a little eager puppy. It made her sick.  
  
She pulled a flower out of the vase Lavender had left there, twirling it in her hands.  
  
*Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way*   
  
"He loves her, he loves her not. He loves her, he loves her not..."  
  
*Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say*  
  
"He loves her, he loves her not. He loves me, he loves her not. He-"  
  
*Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, But he'd still be my baby.*  
  
"Wait. Did I just say that?" She stared down at the flower. "Oh my god, I did..."  
  
She shrugged it off. "I just got confused with the real saying, that's all... I just, yeah. Means nothing."  
  
She leaned her forehead against the wall.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Ron was right. Ron was always right. He could read her so well. Okay, maybe too well. Harry usually could too, but he was a little tied, not chained up at the moment.  
  
"Oh my god this is hopeless!"  
  
She knew she was practically green with envy.  
  
There were too petals left on the flower.  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not..."  
  
Sighing once more, she crept out of the room, across the hall to the guy's dormitory. Walking noiselessly, she opened Harry's dresser drawer, pulling out the invisibility cloak. Wrapping it around her, she took one last look at the slumbering Harry.  
  
He still had lipstick on his face.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione crept down the hall, invisible to the magically unaided eye. She was getting closer to the kitchen, and was looking forward to a big mug of hot chocolate.  
  
Hearing a faint noise, she stopped peering around the corner.  
  
There was a flash of silver-blond hair and dark skin against light.  
  
"Shit..." She said, a little too loud.  
  
"What was that?" Draco said, pulling away from her.  
  
"Nothing..." Cho said, pressing her lips back against his and pressing herself against him.  
  
Hermione felt her blood begin to boil. How dare she-.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
No need to confront her about it now.  
  
She needed to talk to Ron.  
  
There was no way she was sleeping tonight.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
She crept back into the guy's dormitory, replacing the invisibility cloak. She was about to leave, but turned. Pulling back the curtains, she slipped under the covers of Ron's bed.  
  
He stirred, but without opening his eyes knew who it was.  
  
"What's up, Herm?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just- in a bad mood..."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I was right, wasn't I?"  
  
"Very, but it's not just that. I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Ron."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Herm, get up."  
  
"Hmmm, no..." She moaned. Her head was pounding.  
  
"Come on, we have classes."  
  
"I'm not getting up because my head is pounding and I'm afraid if I go down there, I'll rip Cho's head off... If I do that, I'll get blood on my new robes."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm about ready to ax murder her, Ron."  
  
"I know it's bugging you, but it didn't bother you this much last night."  
  
"Well, that was before I knew she was cheating on him, Ron!!"  
  
He stared at her. "What?"  
  
"She's been playing him the whole time! I went down to get some hot chocolate last night... Heard a noise and there she was, necking with someone who definitely was not Harry."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Draco fuckin' Malfoy."  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"My exact words at the time. Ron, what the hell are we going to do?"  
  
"I- well, get dressed and go down to breakfast. We'll figure it out later."  
  
"My head hurts..." She said, leaning into him.  
  
"Didn't sleep?"  
  
"Maybe twenty minutes. I'm going to have a shower."  
  
He smiled. "I hope you don't fall asleep in class. McGonagall won't like that."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione made her way down to breakfast, cursing as she approached the table.  
  
Cho was sitting there, waiting not so patiently for Harry, and the only empty chairs were on either side of her.  
  
It was going to be one of those days.  
  
She sat down in silence, hoping against hope she could keep her mouth closed.  
  
"You bitch."  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Cho whirled, eyes flashing. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You've been playing the fuckin' time, haven't you? How many Cho? How many have you gone through, huh? Don't look all innocent now. I know what I saw."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Cho! How bout your tongue down Draco Malfoy's throat!"  
  
Cho stared vindictively in Hermione's angry eyes.  
  
*Instinctively, I know what you're thinking*  
  
"Now don't go making up stories, Hermione. You had you're chance."  
  
"He'll find out."  
  
"You can't try and tell him, my dear. You know he won't believe you. Yes, even you Hermione Granger. You know he won't believe."  
  
Hermione didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that Hermione was aware she was probably right.  
  
*You've been puttin' out an open invitation*  
*And my baby has been taken in*   
  
"How much longer, Cho? How much longer are you going to string him along?"  
  
"None of your business..." She whispered evilly. "I'm going to find Harry."  
  
"Bit-"  
  
"Don't bother, Cho. He's in the hospital wing." Ron cut in.  
  
"What happened?' She asked sweetly.  
  
Yuck.  
  
"He doesn't feel well."  
  
"Well, I'll go see him, make sure he's okay."  
  
Hermione shot him a warning glance.  
  
"Don't bother. He's out cold. Madam Pomfrey's potions. Besides, we have classes in three minutes."  
  
Cho sighed. "Fine." She glared at Hermione and then left without saying goodbye.  
  
"Nice save, Ron."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Harry okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a cold."  
  
"Let's get to class. Make sure I don't fall asleep, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Miss Granger. Miss Granger. Hermione!!"  
  
"What?" Hermione stirred, looking into the angry face of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Will you kindly stay awake in my class, please."  
  
Hermione was having trouble keeping her eyes open now, and her head was pounding painfully.  
  
"Can I- Can I just go to the- Hospital Wing... I don't feel so good."  
  
She nodded. "Mr. Weasley, make sure she gets there safely."  
  
Ron nodded and helped Hermione out of the room.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"No... My head is pounding so much that my vision is blurring and can't stay awake. Just get me to the Hospital wing."  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She said, stumbling. "Okay, maybe not. I don't know why I'm this tired, but..."  
  
"Come on Herm." Ron said picking her up and continuing down the hall. Within moments she had fallen asleep again, her head leaning against her shoulder.  
  
He entered the Hospital wing.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
She came out from behind a curtain. "What happened?"  
  
"She fell asleep in class. Professor McGonagall woke her, and she asked to come here. I was to go with her, but she wasn't walking very well, so I picked her up and she fell asleep again and I couldn't wake her. I know she didn't sleep last night, but she shouldn't be this tired."  
  
"Lay her down here," The matron said, pointing to an empty bed. Ron did so, setting her down gently.  
  
"Ron, is that you?" Came Harry's voice from behind the other curtain.  
  
Ron pulled it away and Harry was lying in bed, looking a little pale, but otherwise okay.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, seeing Hermione lying there. His emerald eyes were immediately etched with worry.  
  
"Herm's not feeling well. Fell asleep in class. I was bring her here and she fell asleep in my arms, and I couldn't wake her."  
  
"Is she okay?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I don't know. She should be. I'll keep watching her. Ron, you ca get back to class. Harry lie back down your still my patient."  
  
Ron groaned. "Do I have to go back to class?"  
  
"Yes! I see enough of you three in this place as it is, get out."  
  
"Bye Harry." He left, cursing that he had to go back to class.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?' Harry asked again.  
  
Madam Pomfrey paused in her examination of her. "I don't know. I can't seem to wake her. It's probably a case of exhaustion, or mono, but it could be something else. She breathing fine and everything, so there's nothing really wrong with her for now. Relax harry. You could use some sleep, yourself."  
  
"I won't be able to sleep now."  
  
She drew the curtain so his view of Hermione was obstructed.  
  
"Sleep or I'll give you something to make you sleep." She walked away, muttering. "Those three... joined at the bloody hip..."  
  
Harry smiled to himself, settling down into the comfortable bed. That was about right.  
  
He wondered what was wrong with Herm. I mean, he hadn't noticed anything yester-  
  
Wait. Of course he hadn't noticed.  
  
A wave of guilt overcame him. He realized he had been ignoring them a lot lately.  
  
Maybe if he had paid attention- No. Ron hadn't noticed anything either.  
  
He still felt bad.  
  
When she was going out with Seamus... She had always been with him, she had been-  
  
No. She had always made time for him and Ron.  
  
But she understood, right? She was a good friend.  
  
Almost too good a friend.  
  
He held onto that thought and drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ron returned late afternoon to find Cho sitting at Harry's bedside, both of them deep in conversation.  
  
"Hey, Ron."  
  
"Hey, feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be okay for classes tomorrow."  
  
Ron stole a glance at Cho. She was sitting there, smiling and looking way too please with herself.  
  
"Uh, Cho, do you mind, leaving, I have to talk to Harry."  
  
"Is it important, or can it wait?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. It's important. Just go Cho."  
  
She looked at Ron, eyes icy. She bent and kissed Harry full on the lips. She lingered there for quite a while, almost as if only to piss Ron off. Finally, she stood up and left, but not before sending one more icy cold stare his way.  
  
Ron stood there, looking at Harry. Color had returned to his face, and he looked fine, except from the exhaustion that showed on his face.   
  
Suddenly, without warning, he felt his anger rise. He knew it wasn't his fault, any of this, even the Cho situation, but... Something else was bothering him...  
  
You know what, Harry? I- actually, I can't talk to you right now. I don't- I don't think I could put up with it right now..."  
  
The impact of those words showed all over his face. It looked like someone had slapped him.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?"  
  
"You were just sitting there... with her, and Herm-"  
  
He drew the curtain and walked off towards madam Pomfrey's office, leaving behind a very confused Harry.  
  
He knocked on the door and the matron answered.  
  
"Oh- Ron."  
  
"How figured out what's wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "Unfortunately, I still don't know. Professor Dumbledore is coming down to look at her."  
  
The color drained from Ron's face. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I- don't know. I have a hunch though, and if I'm right, she'll be fine. But- I- I can't be sure..."  
  
Ron sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. He left her office and walked back to Hermione, drawing the curtain and sitting next to her.  
  
She slept on peacefully in a deep sleep, unaware of what was happening around her.  
  
Ron put his head down, and felt exhaustion flow over him. He stayed like that, listening to Hermione's faint, rhythmic breathing.  
  
Nut he didn't hear Harry come and stand behind him.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" He asked again.  
  
He sighed but didn't look up. "More than one thing. I'd like to tell you one of them, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you don't want to hear it, you won't believe it and you won't like it once you do."  
  
"Ron, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Ron exclaimed. "I'm pissed off. At who? You. How can you sit there, laughing, giggling, talking with your girlfriend, when one of your best friends is lying here, sick, and no one knows what's wrong with her? Herm's lying here... God Harry! Don't you feel the least bit worried?! Or were you too busy with Cho to notice? How many times, Harry? How many times has she sat at your bedside when you were sick, hurt? In our first year... after Voldemort... all the other times! Last night, she was really upset! She even came and slept we me, which she hasn't done since she broke up with Seamus! Did you even notice? Of course not!"  
  
Harry looked as if he were about to cry. He leaned over and put his head in his hands.  
  
"What do think I've done all day, Ron? I've lain here, wondering, what was wrong, was she okay... is she going to wake up. Why didn't I notice? Do you think I've been sitting here all day dreaming of Cho? Come on Ron, you know me better than that. You and Herm are my best friends!"  
  
"I don't know anymore Harry."  
  
They sat in silence for a longtime, what seemed like forever. Finally, Ron stood. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and walked out, without a glance at Harry.  
  
"What have I done?" Harry wondered.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ron wandered the halls, going nowhere in particular. He went on, trying to clear his mind.  
  
"What was soooooooooo important, Ron?"  
  
Shit.  
  
"Go away, Cho."  
  
"NO seriously... I'd like to know. We were having a nice conversation, until you interrupted."  
  
"None of your business, Cho."  
  
"Come on Ron, be nice..."  
  
"I have no idea what he sees in you, you know, Cho."  
  
She walked towards him, and he backed up, not wanting to get any closer to her. She pushed him up against the wall, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Come on Ron, what's that any guys wouldn't want?"  
  
She pressed herself against his, breathing against his neck. She smiled seductively. "There's nothing wrong here." She pressed her lips tight against his, pushing her body against his.  
  
He pushed her away, slapping her across the face.  
  
"Dammit, Cho. I swear I'll make him see. I swear I'll make him fuckin' see."  
  
"It's not polite to hit a lady." She spat vindictively, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"I know. You're not a lady, bitch. Not even close."  
  
He turned on his heel and walked away from her.  
  
It was one of those days.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Harry, what are you doing out of bed?" Madam Pomfrey asked. He was just standing there, still as a statue beside Hermione's bed. He didn't even acknowledge her and Professor Dumbledore's appearance, just simply walked over to his bed and lay down when she asked. She gave him a strange look but said nothing.  
  
"Well, what do you think Professor?" She asked once the Headmaster had examined her.  
  
"I think you're right. It's a stress sleep. But it's a bad case. She could be out for days, maybe longer."  
  
The matron sighed. "At least we know what it is. But I wonder what could have triggered it."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know. Just keep watching her. Tell Harry and Ron when they ask."  
  
He left, bidding her goodnight.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ron lay in bed, staring out the open window.  
  
He had said some really mean things to Harry.  
  
Mind you, most of it was true.  
  
Then there was the whole thing with Cho.  
  
Man that girl had a nice set of brass ones.  
  
She had tried to make a pass at him, even.  
  
He rolled over, trying to sleep.  
  
Man, they were screwed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. He sat up looking around. She felt disoriented and very drowsy. He vision was slightly blurred and she felt a little dizzy.  
  
"Hello?" She called, trying to figure out where she was.  
  
"Hermi?" Came of familiar face from the dark.  
  
"Harry?" Where am I? I don't feel well... I'm..."  
  
"Are you okay?" He was there, wrapping his arms around her. "God, you had me scared for a while there."  
  
"What happened? I don't remember..."  
  
"You feel asleep in class. Ron was taking you to the hospital wing and you fell asleep right in his arms. We couldn't wake you up."  
  
"Hmm... I don't remember that..." She said, leaning into him, eyelids drooping.  
  
"Here," He said, helping her lie back down. He lay down beside her, and they both fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through the windows. She sat up carefully so as not to wake the still slumbering Harry beside her. He head ached a little, but other than that she was felt completely fine, except that she still felt extremely tired.  
  
"Hey," came a voice from beside her. Harry looked up at her, still half asleep, and smiled. "You had us a little worried for a while."  
  
She lay back down on the bed beside him. "I still don't remember anything, since... The night when I was going to the kitchens and Ch-" She stopped, realizing what she was about to say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I- was- I just came back and I slept in Ron's bed with him."  
  
Harry looked at her strangely for a moment, then his face softened. "What's up Herm. Come on, you never sleep with Ron or me unless you're really upset and then you just go and fall asleep on us, and no one can wake you up and- you're scaring me, Herm. What the hell is going on?"  
  
She looked up at him. But what she was about to say betrayed the pleading look in her eyes. "Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all... I just- it's nothing, Harry."  
  
"Bullshit Herm! Do you really think I'm that stupid? Tell me what's going on? First Ron gets all mad at me yesterday and then won't tell me why and now you won't talk to me. What the hell is going on? Come on Herm, tell me."  
  
"I can't Harry... I can't..." She leaned in to his shoulder, tears falling.  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders and made her look up, his piercing green eyes staring into hers. "What is it that Ron can know and I can't?"  
  
"It's not that, Harry, please... I can't tell you... You'll hate me, you won't believe me..."  
  
His face softened and he hugged her. "You're my best friend, gurl. I could never hate you. But please tell me what's going on."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't... I can't tell you... Please don't be mad... You'll find out eventually... but I can't tell you right now..."  
  
Harry sighed. "You're not going to let up on this one, are you?"  
  
She shook her head, eyes shut tight against the tears.  
  
"Herm... If you're still really upset about this and go and get sick on me again, I swear I will force-feed you a vial of Veritaserum. I'm not kidding."  
  
She nodded. "I'll be okay, really."  
  
"Hmm... But don't go scaring me like that again, okay?"  
  
"It's payback..." She laughed half-heartedly. "You certainly scared me half to death quite a few times."  
  
"Come with being a friend of mine I gues-"  
  
He was interrupted abruptly by Cho's voice.  
  
"Harry? I brought you breakfast."  
  
"Over here." He said, pulling open the curtain.  
  
Cho walked over, swinging her hips dramatically, face already made up perfectly with various beauty products.   
  
*You can pout your cherry lips*   
*Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss*  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, delicately, looking briefly over at Hermoine's tearstained face.  
  
"Good morning." She said. "Feeling better, Hermione?"  
  
I was until you showed up, bitch... Hermione thought. "Er- a little I guess."  
  
"Hmm... that's good." Cho dismissed non-chalantly. She turned her attention back to Harry, icy eyes flashing.   
  
*You can flutt your pretty eyes*  
  
"Actually, Cho, I'm not really that hungry. Thanks anyways." He looked back to Herm. "I'll go get madam Pomfrey and tell her you're awake. Be right back." He left the two girls together.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Hermione just wanted to reach up and hit her really hard. Really, really hard. God, Cho was- it was so maddening to see how much control over him she had.  
  
*But he's got his hands tied*   
  
She squeezed her fist in an attempt to stop herself from hurting someone really bad.  
  
That someone, being of course, Cho Chang.  
  
Cho leaned against the bedside table, smiling vindictively. She could see Hermione's strained self-control.  
  
And she was enjoying the hell out of it.  
  
"You know Hermione, I don't really see what you're problem is. I mean, you could have had him anytime, and then I come along... But still I guess it's all for the best, though. I mean, don't you see?"  
  
*No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants*  
  
"If he really wanted you, he could have you, now. I mean, maybe being with me would have made him see that he just wanted you. But hat didn't happen, did it?"  
  
*He's into what he's got*   
  
"Face it, Hermione granger. You're fighting a loosing battle. He's got me. Doesn't want you."  
  
*He loves me, he loves you not*  
  
Hermione sat in silence, trying to just keep her mouth shut and her limbs in check.  
  
"You know, I dare you to tell him. But really, it's very pointless. He won't believe you. And you know it." She laughed. "And I really don't see why you hate me so much..."  
  
*No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you*   
*He loves me, he loves you not*  
  
"You know what I don't get, Cho? What the hell he sees in you."  
  
Cho laughed once more. "Gurl, are you fuckin' blind?" She twirled. "What's here that anyone wouldn't want?"  
  
"How about your massive ego?" Hermione took a deep breath, trying once more to keep her mouth shut.  
  
It didn't really work.  
  
"Why did you go for him, anyway? And don't tell me it was because you like him. Was it the fame? His money? They fact that he was an easy target? Because he was there?"  
  
*You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare*   
*Only want him just because he's there*  
  
"Eventually you're going to get bored of him, though Cho? What then?"  
  
*Always looking for a new ride, The grass is greener on the other side*  
  
"Are you just going to dump him?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Damn right it is! Because me and Ron will be left to mend his "broke heart"!"  
  
"That is not my problem. And you forget, Hermione, he's the one that actually asked me out."  
  
"So... you have total control over him!"  
  
*You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no*   
*All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go*  
  
"It doesn't matter. Bottom line is, he's not letting go easily."  
  
*It doesn't matter how hard you try*  
*you're never gonna get with my guy*  
  
Hermione couldn't help it. She jumped up and lunged at Cho, but before she could get there-  
  
"Whoah, calm down!" Fred and George grabbed her from behind, stopping her.  
  
"Get out of here, Cho." Fred spat vindictively, glaring at her.  
  
Cho shot one more icy glare at Hermione and then left.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave both of the twins a hug and a kiss hello. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, girl. Ron told us you were sick and we came down to see you." George said.  
  
"Yeah, but he said you were asleep and no one could wake you. But you look very awake to me."  
  
"Alive and kickin'. Literally."  
  
Hermione scowled and lay back down on the bed, head a little sore. "Did Ron tell you about our other, er- 'situation'?"  
  
Fred laughed, though it was not a happy one. "Yeah. Always knew Cho was no good."  
  
"No kidding," Herm said. "Oh why did you guys stop me? I wanted to hit her really bad..."  
  
"Hey... I almost let you," Fred said. "But you're not looking too good, and Cho has a killer set of nails."  
  
"Do I really look as crappy as I feel?" She asked.  
  
"Well... It depends. Do you mean how you physically feel, or-"  
  
"Okay, so everyone knows I am so totally jealous of Cho and really want Harry except Harry himself, and everyone has to keep fuckin' reminding me of it! I feel like crap, I look like crap. I jus-"  
  
George clamped his hand over her mouth before she could finish. " I wouldn't say that so loud. They're coming."  
  
He released her just as Madam Pomfrey and Harry appeared. The matron immediately turned her attention to Hermione, clucking and taking her temperature, mostly ignoring the boys.  
  
"Fred, George, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We heard Herm was sick and came down to check it out."  
  
Harry nodded, and then asked, "Where'd Cho go?"  
  
The twins looked at each other. "She left."  
  
"Oh." He then turned his attention to Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine. I just want her to stay here a few more days so she can rest, and then she can get back to her normal classes."  
  
"What was wrong with her?" George asked curiously.  
  
"It was a stress sleep. Basically like a defense system wizards have. If you're really stressed out, and occasionally if you're sick, you're body will shut down for a while, making you sleep. There are no after effects. And speaking of rest, Hermione, I want you to take this, it will make you sleep."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Haven't I slept enough in the past couple of days? And besides, Fred and George came down especially just to see me. Can't I just visit with them for a while?"  
  
"Fine. A half an hour." She turned to leave and then stopped. "And Harry, I believe you have classes."  
  
"Oh, Madam Pomfrey-"  
  
"Go, Harry."  
  
He groaned. "See ya Herm." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He then looked to the twins. "See you later guys."  
  
"Yeah, maybe after classes. What do you have first?"  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose. "Potions."  
  
The twins laughed. "Good luck. And send Ron down here when you get a chance!" They called after him.  
  
"So how's the joke shop?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine. We're getting a lot of business."  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't come here to talk about us."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Okay, so I know you guys have good intentions. But Cho isn't exactly going to let up if you say pretty please, or even if you stick a dung bomb under her bed."  
  
"We know that." Fred said. "But we have to do something. From what Ron's told me..."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better... I always thought you'd end up with him."  
  
"Oh yeah, that makes me fell so much better. Harry surprised us all. Chose Cho instead of poor of Hermione, whom he hated until they knocked out a troll together and became best friends. Yeah George it does make me feel better..." She said sarcastically.  
  
Fred ignored her. "Well... She's cheating on him right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well... Harry hasn't noticed anything, has he?"  
  
"I think he's the only one who hasn't..." Hermione sulked.  
  
"Well, we should set her up. Let him catch her with someone."  
  
"Fred, I can't so that!"  
  
"Would you rather tell him?"  
  
"Well y-" She thought for a moment. "No."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well..." Hermione said, racking her brain for options. "What about Veritaserum?"  
  
"What, so Harry says, "What did you do yesterday, Hon? And she then answers, well...I stuck my tongue down Draco Malfoy's throat, I gave Justin Finch-Fletchly a hand job in exchange for the answers to last night's homework and snuck up to the astronomy tower with Professor Snape."  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny Fred." She drawled. "I'm so sick of this. Why is he being so fuckin' blind? And why couldn't I have fallen for Ron, or one of you, or Seamus, or someone normal."  
  
"Um... Sorry, I can't answer that one, Herm." George said.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" Fred said. "I mean, I still can think of any other way to tell him."  
  
"Then why don't one of you tell him?" Came a voice.  
  
Ron stood there, eating a bagel.  
  
"Ha, why don't you do it?" Fred said.  
  
He shrugged it off and gave Hermione a hug. "Nice to see you back in the land of the living. You had me scared for a while."  
  
She smiled. "You look tired? Did you sleep much?"  
  
"No, and I'll tell you why. Cho is getting even more brazen, and if you ask me. She tried to make a pass at me last night."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What did you do."  
  
"I hit her. She said something about it not being polite to hit a lady and then I told she wasn't one. I think I pissed her off a little."  
  
"Yeah, well, Hermione tried to jump her a little while ago when she was here. We got here just in time."  
  
"What makes me so mad," Hermione said. "Is the fact that she thinks no matter what anyone else does, he'll always be with her."   
  
*No chains to unlock*   
*So free to do what he wants*   
*He's into what he's got, that's me*  
*He loves me, He loves you not*   
  
"And now I'm beginning to think she's right."  
  
*No matter what you do*  
*He is never gonna be with you*   
*He loves me, he loves you not*   
  
"Well, I gotta run to class. See you guys later." Ron said, walking off.  
  
"Bye." They called after.  
  
"I think we should try and tell him." Fred finally said. "We don't really have any other options."  
  
Hermione yawned. "Fine do what ever you want. But I'm beginning to think this is hopeless..." She downed the potion and fell asleep.  
  
  
*Doesn't matter what you do*   
*He's never gonna be with you*  
  
The twins looked at each other.  
  
"Might as well try."  
  
"Ron's right, Hermione's a wreck. And it's up to us to save the day..."  
  
"Hey, isn't that usually Harry's job?" Fred lightly joked.  
  
"Yeah. But don't you feel so needed?" He laughed, but not nearly with as much gusto as usual.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat in class, his mind wandering. It was really bothering him. He really wanted to know what was bothering Hermione. I mean, she usually told him everything. And then Ron getting mad at him... He took a glance at hi friend sitting next to him. He seemed to be in a good mood now, but he looked exhausted.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
"Mr. Potter? Are you sure you're feeling well again? Or do you seem to think my class isn't very important?" Came Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Sorry..." He muttered, trying to focus.  
  
There was knock on the door, and the twins entered.  
  
  
"You two do realize you don't go to this school anymore, don't you?" Professor McGonagall groaned.  
  
"Uh, Professor, we just have to borrow Harry for a while, okay?"  
  
"I'm in the middle of a class Mr. Weasley. Can't it wait?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What could be so important, may I ask? Because, well... My experience with you two has not been very- serious."  
  
"You were falling asleep anyway..." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"I heard that Mr. Weasley." She sighed. "Fine harry, get out of here. Come back and get your homework after."  
  
Harry stood up, surprised that she had given in and walked out with the twins. Finally, when the door was closed, he asked,  
  
"How'd you manage that?"  
  
"She knows we'll get her back with some prank..." Fred said.  
  
"So, why'd you guys drag me out of class?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Er-"  
  
"We just wanted to talk." George said awkwardly. "How are things going with Cho?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, do you real-"  
  
"Okay, will someone explain to me what the hell is going on? Because, first, Hermione won't ell me what's bothering her, Ron gets all pissed at me and now you pull me out of class to ask 'how's it going?' What is going on?"  
  
"Well, Harry, it's about Cho..."  
  
"Well, not just about Cho but-"  
  
"Jesus, you are so fuckin' blind..." Fred muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
George shot his twin a warning glance. "Harry... Cho is, well, she's c-"  
  
"Her and Hermione aren't exactly getting along." Fred said quickly.  
  
"I knew that they weren't exactly friends. They never really got along really well for some reason. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Thank god, he's not completely thick..." Fred muttered once more.  
  
"Did you ever wonder why that was?" George asked cautiously.  
  
"No. They just don't have much in common, I guess."  
  
The twins looked at each other.  
  
"Well, Harry, that's not really why..."  
  
"What the hell is going on? Seriously, you guys."  
  
"Harry, Cho is che- She isn't exactl- you could do much b- she idn't exactly the best girlfriend you've ever had..." George finally spat out.  
  
"How wold you kn-"  
  
"Harry, she cheating on you!" Fred finally said vehemently.  
  
Harry stared at them.  
  
"What are talking about? She's not cheating on me. Don't be stupid."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
Harry shook his head and turned on his heel walking away from them.  
  
"That went well...," Fred said.  
  
"Oh yeah, real smooth..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry left the school and walked out towards the lake. He sat under his favorite tree.  
  
It didn't make sense. Why would Fred and George say something like that? I mean, Cho wouldn't-  
  
But in a way, it did make sense. Hermione was upset about something and wouldn't tell him. Said he wouldn't like it. Ron got mad at him, why was it again? Because he was paying more attention to Cho that Herm.  
  
It all fit.  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
He leaned against the tree and sighed.  
  
Could she really-  
  
He wanted to say no, but-  
  
"Shit."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione awoke slowly, feeling rested and her headache was gone. She sat up and noticed someone sitting beside her bed. But it wasn't Harry or Ron or-  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Hermione, we never finished our conversation."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say sorry. You know, I'm going to be around for a while so-"  
  
"I can't stand you Cho. I swear, you will not be around very much longer."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
*Give it your all girl, give it all ya got*   
*You can take your chance at a second hand shot*   
  
"You can't tell him."  
  
*Say what you want girl, do what you do*   
*He's never gonna make it with you*   
  
"I don't care how gorgeous you are... Or how nice a smile you have, or anything Cho. It's not smart to piss me off."  
  
*You can pout your cherry lips*   
*Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss*   
*You can flutt your pretty eyes*  
  
"Go ahead and try."  
  
*He ain't got his hands tied*   
  
"Cho, may I have a word?"  
  
Harry was standing at the door.  
  
Hermione knew the look on his face.  
  
He was not happy.  
  
"Sure." Cho said, smiling. She followed him out of the hospital wing. "What's up?" She asked. She put her arms around his neck and moved to kiss her. He pushed her off, frowning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cho. It's over."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You screwed me over Cho. You know I won't put up with that."  
  
He turned on his heel and left her standing in the hall.  
  
Hermione smiled as she heard Cho's angry scream.  
  
Maybe Harry wasn't so blind after all.  
  
Cho stuck her head back into the hospital wing, staring vehemently at Hermione.  
  
"It doesn't matter Herm. I maybe gone, but I still say you're not good enough."  
  
*No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants*   
*He's knows just what he wants*   
*He loved me, he loves you not*   
*No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you*   
*He was into what he had*   
*He loved me, He loves you not....*  
  
Okay, so that was really long......... But I promise the next part will be shorter, and a lot better. I think that was too repetitive. But I needed to get it out of my system.   
  
The next part in the trilogy:  
  
The Dream Wars Pt. 2: This Is Me  
  
So yeah, review, constructive criticism, pleez!  
  
Thanx,  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  



End file.
